Apocalypse Again saving the world one more time
by Cherokee girl
Summary: Harry Potter Charmed Buffy the Vampire Slayer Crossover
1. Default Chapter

Apocalypse Again?

(saving the world one more time)

by Raina

Disclaimer I own nothing Harry Potter and crew belong to J.K. Rowling and her Publishers. Buffy and Crew belong to Joss Whedon and Warner Brothers. The Charmed Ones belong to Aaron Spelling and Warner Brothers. I've just kidnapped them all cause they all rock and I'am using them for my own evil purpose's Muhhahaha !!! nurse pulls authoress away from computer telling her it's time to take her meds now .

Summary The mother of all Crossovers to make a long story short Harry beat Voldie but like all evil villians worthy of the title he just can't stay dead for long so what happens when he comes back as the new Source and his Death Eaters reopen the Hellmouth well lets just say he's not just Harry's problem anymore and Harry and crew must travel to California to help kill him once more but this time they will have allies Rated R for later Chapters there will be ships and crossover pairings no slash though I just can't write it well so anyways enjoy the proof of my having completely lost it Yes me and reality have officially filled for divorce more crazy laughter nurse goes to get authoress a nice wrap around jacket.

Chapter 1

My Scar

It had been six years since Harry had defeated Voldemort and became the most powerfull wizard since Merlin himself . Life though had'nt really gotten any easier for Harry he now was regarded with suspicion by many who believed that oneday he would go as bad as Voldemort had since at the end of the battle the rest of Voldemorts powers had transferred to Harry. Many had feared this would turn Harry evil but Harry's powers were well rooted in love and white magic there was no turning him evil. Harry had dealt with much since the final battle almost being sent to Azkaban just because some believed that he would turn evil and wanted him put away before he had the chance this was primarly the view of one Delloras Umbridge and Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge who thank Merlin had been replaced by Mr. Weasley. Fudge and Umbridge had both even after the war viewed Harry as a danger and a threat mostly as a political threat though they were afraid Harry would run for office and win. Harry though like Dumbledore had absolutely no interest in politics. Harry was only interested in having a normal life he did'nt want to forever be in the public eye to be brutally honest he wanted out of it. Harry had gone so far as to give up his dream of being an auror he had had enough of fighting evil after the war he had seen enough death and violence to last a lifetime. Harry had spent two years playing professional Quidditch for the London Lions before he recieved a letter from Dumbledore asking him if he would like a position as the new DADA teacher Harry had jumped at the chance and soon found that teaching had really been his true calling.

It was back at Hogwarts the only real home Harry had ever had that he found peace and quite and a relatively normal life Professor Flitwick had died during the war and had been replaced by none other than his long time friend Hermione Granger who was now Hermione Weasley having married Ron a year after the war ended and Professor Sprout had retired two years ago and another friend Neville Longbottom had filled the position along with him came his new wife Ginny Ron's little sister had become an assistant to Madam Pomfrey Professor Trelawney had been tortured and driven mad during the war and was currantly still at St. Mungos and Firenze had died during the last battle so Dumbledore had decided to drop Divination from the curriculem and add the Wicca, Wandless and Native Magics class taught by Professor Shenandoah Mooncrow and half Cherokee half Powhaten Indian witch from across the pond who as luck would have it turned out to be Harry's salvation having grown up on a reservation away from the wizarding community for the most part and being taught ancient Native American magic by her medicine man grandfather she had come to England with little knowledge of Voldemort and even less of the Boy-Who-Lived. That was probably why they had hit it off so well and why she was now his fiance' not to say Shenandoah had never faught evil she had she had faught an ancient Indian evil known only as The Skinwalker or The Evil One who had been set free when the burial gound holding his remains and the remains of the medicine man who had defeated him was disturbed by a grave-robber named Simon Donovan who sold ancient artifacts on the black market Simon soon was possessed by the spirit of The Skinwalker and Shenandoah and her grandfather were sent on a quest to find all the stollen artifacts exorsize Simon Donovan placate angered guardian spirits known as the _mi ah luschka_ it had been a tall order than had nearly gotten the sixteen year old medicine woman in training and her beloved grandfather killed it was the years between then and her taking the job at Hogwarts though that had made her one formidable witch she had moved to Callifornia when she was eighteen to start college and had meet up with friends she lovingly referred to as The Scooby Gang who were in fact the Vampire Slayer and her friends it was from The Slayer's best friend Willow that Shenandoah had learned Wicca and when the Hellmouth had been closed Shenandoah had moved to San Fransisco only to meet the Charmed Ones when she became one of their innocents upon finding out how powerfull Shenandoah was she had become one of their closest friends and allies they even belonged to the same coven along with Willow it was during this stint in her life that Harry's fiance' had caught the attention of Albus Dumbledore and had been asked to teach at Hogwarts

It was her that Harry had been daydreaming about while grading a stack DADA essays when he had apparantly fallen sound asleep what happened next had not happened to him in six years he had a nightmare and woke up screaming with his scar burning and his head feeling like someone was trying to saw through his skull it was the raven haired dark brown eyed beauty that was the first to run into his classroom when she heard his screaming shortly followed by Minerva McGonagal and Severus Snape and Hermione Granger it was Hermione who recognized the dream for what it was and sent Snape to get Dumbledore and Harry's godfather Sirius Black who had been rescued from the viel two and a half years ago by Shenandoah who had used the same spell Willow had used when she ressurected Buffy Sirius was now the History of Magic Professor after Professor Binns had retired.

Harry was only vaguely aware of his fiance's cool hands on his forehead or the soothing words she spoke as she tried to wake him Harry was in hell litarely he was once again seeing things through the eyes of Lord Voldemort and from what he saw he must be in hell there were flames here and there in what appeared to be a dark cavernous room there were figures in hoods along with beings he could only describe as demons of some sort they were performing a ritual of some sort and at the end Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort had yet another new title The Source Harry woke up with a scream still on his lips and one thought running through his mind oh God he's back

Hermione was looking at Shenandoah with a look that was a mixture of horror and panic when Harry was finally once again aware of his surroundings. She was the first to speak Harry was that what I think it was? Hermione asked in a voice that revealed just how afraid she was to know the answer. Er ah yes said Harry it was Voldemort is back except he's calling himself The Source now. Now it was Shenandoah's turn to look like you could knock her over with a feather. He's calling himself the what. The Source he did some kind of ritual and now he's calling himself The Source. OH MY GOD said Shenandoah before she started yelling LEO LEO get your Elder Whitelighter whatever you are now butt down here. Harry, Hermione and Minerva were looking at her as if she had gone mad. Just then a shower of blue and white sparks descended from the cieling and materialized into a sandy blond haired man who appeared to be around thirty. Yes Shenandoah you ah yelled he said with a bemused look on his face before he noticed that Harry, Hermione Professor McGonagal all had their wands pointed at him. Um ah guys can you ah put those away he said I'am ah one of the good guys. Just then Dumbledore, Sirius and Severus entered upon seeing the others Sirius drew his wand to before Dumbledore said Leo? Leo Wyatt is that you it's been ages I see you've become an Elder. Everyone turned to look at Dumbledore for the explaination. It's alright everyone Leo here is an old friend and yes he is one of the good guys one of the very good guys Leo is an Elder a protective spirit for witchs and wizards who work for the good and for the protection of innocents he became a Whitelighter during WWII by sacrificing his life to save several of his fellow soldiers he was a medic and risked it all to save as many lives as possible it was for that reason that he was chosen to be a Whitelighter then when he was assigned to The Charmed Ones he guided them so well that they were able to defeat the last two Sources. Ok I see said Harry looking from Dumbledore to Leo and Shenandoah you must have meet Leo when you became friends with Piper Pheobe and Paige right. Yes she nodded but Leo is also My Whitelighter. It was Severus who finally broke the question. So we've sorted out who and what Leo is but what is The Source and what does it have to do with Voldemort coming back. The source Leo said is what you would probably refer to as the devil Satan, Lucifer, ect the truth is those are just a few of the evil spirits that have been chosen as the leader of hell or The Source of All Evil Voldemort it seems has been chosen as the new source. Oh shit said Harry you mean I have to fight Voldemort as the devil now. Well yes and no this time you will not be alone you will have the help of the Charmed Ones since fighting the source is their destiny not yours you did your job you defeated Voldemort you forfilled the prophecy concerning you it is not your fault that the demons and warlocks who reside in hell have elected him as their leader. Yes but that won't stop him from coming after me after all of us for defeating him in the first place the wizarding world is in great peril and I assume I'am as good as dead. I may have powers not seen since Merlin but that is still no match against the powers of the ruler of hell. Yes but you will have help and you are being given a Whitelighter she will be able to heal you even if your only a breath away from death you have found a spell that protects you from the killing curse and with the help of the Charmed Ones and some other new allies and the ones who have helped you in the past we should be able to defeat Voldemort once again even if he has become The Source. Harry would you like to meet your new Whitelighter asked Leo with a smile on his face. Um ah Yeah sure said Harry more than a little overwhelmed at the turn of events that had taken place that day. Another shower of blue and white sparks descended from the ceiling and materialized into a young woman with long dark hair and smiling hazel eyes Harry meet Pruedence Halliwell Prue meet Harry Potter. Harry, Shenandoah and Dumbledore were the only ones who realized what this meant Harry's Whitelighter was one of the Charmed Ones before she died. Shenandoah looked in shock but finally managed to look ay Leo and ask. Do Piper Pheobe and Paige know about this. Yes but I have one more surprise for you Harry your parents have been made Whitelighters also your mother has been assigned to me and Piper's sons Chris and Wyatt and your father has been assigned to Shenandoah's old friend Willow Rosenburg speaking of Shenandoah you should get some letters out to the Scooby Gang you should also owl Angelous I mean Angel and Spike at Wolfram and Hart you should also owl Piper and the others I can always orb in and tell them whats going on but I'am sure they would love to here from you. Leo do you think there is anyway you could connect the manner to the floo network that could really come in handy I know Giles already has it so the Scooby Gang is already taken care of in that respect and Harry if you feel up to it would you mind visiting some of my old friends Leo and Prue can orb us there if it's ok with them. Um yeah I guess but what is orbing? It's kinda like apparating but safer and only Whitelighters or people who have whitelighter blood can do it. So Leo Prue do you mind? No it's alright with us we just need to let the others know whats happened and that we're bringing company and I'am sure you all have a few things to take care of. Well if it's ok with Headmaster I'd like to call Remus to come take over my class for a few days said Harry and Tonks could cover for Shenandoah for a few days. But do you think maybe we could do this first thing tomorrow so Shenandoah and I could at least pack if we're going to be gone a few days and I'am sure there are some things me and Dumbledore need to discuss. Then turning to Albus Harry asked is it ok with you Professor. Yes Harry it's fine with me but I'am afraid I will have to reactivate the Order of the Pheonix and we will need to have a meeting ASAP Hermione could you contact Ron and stop by the Infirmary and tell your sister in law that I will need her and Neville and all the others who were members of the DA to formally join the Order now I will owl your father in law at the Ministry and alert him of the recent developments at least he is the new Minister of Magic and Fudge is gone said Dumbledore with a smile. Leo was about to orb out when Shenandoah realized something that made her wonder. Leo she asked why are Buffy and the Scooby's getting involved has something happened Yes said Leo the Hellmouth has been reopened it was one of Voldemorts first acts as the new Source with that he orbed out.

Author's note Shenandoah is a character I made up I hope you were able to follow the events that happened after the war Ron and Hermione are married so are Neville and Ginny many of the old teachers are dead insane or retired and there positions have been filled by Harry and his friends although Snape McGonagal and Hagrid are still around. I also brought Sirius back because well JK should never have killed him off he was one of the coolest characters so I had Shenandoah free him from the viel using a spell like the one Willow used to bring Buffy back from the dead you will be seeing more of Buffy and Crew in the upcoming chapters but first Harry will meet the Charmed Ones Oh and I could'nt resist bringing Prue and Harry's Parents back as Whitelighters since they did qualify for the job of Whitelighter Maybe some other Characters will return as Darklighters DA DA DA DUM!! hint hint nudge nudge also this will be rated R for future chapters and there will be pairings between many of the characters no slash though got nothing against it I just can't write it very well so please read and review Flames are ok but please be kind oh and I'am terrible with punctuation so if someone could Beta read my stories and tell me where I need to fix the punctuation I'd be ever so gratefull.


	2. Chapter 2 California Dreamin

**Chapter1**

**California Dreamin**

Disclaimer Harry Potter isn't mine and niether are Charmed or Buffy the Vampire Slayer they belong to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Scholastic and Aaron Spelling, Joss Whedon and Warner Brothers so please don't sue me ya da ya da ya da

Authers note A BIG Thanks to Ebony Moonlight for the nice review it gave me the courage to write chapter two so enjoy.

Three hours later Harry sat in the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place looking around the table at the newly reformed Order of the Pheonix. Several old faces were missing while several new ones took their place. New members included all the Weasley children and their spouses, Shenandoah Mooncrow, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Cederic Diggory's parents Lavender and Dean Thomas, Parvati Patel, Zacharais Smith, Anthony Goldstein Micheal Corner, Ernie Macmillan Justin Finch-Fletchley their respective wives and the Creevey brothers. The order had actually gained more member than it had lost during the war this eased Harry's mind a bit.

Harry and the others had listened carefully as Dumbledore had explained the events of the day and informed the Order that they were gaining several new and rather powerfull allies.

Harry had been asked to recount the nightmare he had earlier that day and he was pleasantly surprised when Shenandoah discretly took his hand and gave it a sqeeze as he got up to tell the details of the dream that had signaled the begining of the third war. Harry was reminded again of why he had fallen in love with Shenandoah she just seemed to intuitively tune in to his moods it was as if she could just read him like a book. She never treated him like a celebrity and was as put off by all the attention he recieved as he was. Shenandoah also had the added advantage of not reminding him of the darkest days of his life she had not been around during the war and that in itself made her like a breath of fresh air to Harry. Her just being there made the whole thing easier to bear.

After Harry had recounted his dream and taken several questions from members of the Order Leo and Prue had orbed in to explain things about the Charmed ones and the Scooby Gang and to let the Order know that they had the full support of both groups. The last order of business was for them to review all information that all of the different groups had gathered on Voldemort since he had become the new source and to come up with some sort of a battle plain so far they knew very little about Voldemort's plains so they had decided to wait for Voldemort to make the first move while they prepared for what was to come.

Mr Weasley had decided that honesty was the best policy and had arranged for an article in the Daily Prophet stating that Voldemort was believed to be trying to make yet another come back no one in the order was ready to let the general public know all that was going on yet but they would leak several stories over the coming weeks to prepare the public for when the truth would have to be told.

It had been a long day and Harry was never more glad to finally crawl into bed that night. Shenandoah and he had been spending most of their nights together for over a year now and had been able to be discreet enough that although the whole student body knew that Professor Potter and Professor Mooncrow were an item and that they were engaged none of the students knew that Professor Potter made nightly visits to Professors Mooncrows bedroom and then snuck back to his own quarters just before the students started getting up for the day. Harry smiled at the thought that his fathers invisability cloak and the Maruaders Map were still helping him sneak around Hogwarts at night.

Shenandoah had just came out of the bathroom when Harry had given the portriat of Pocahontas the password of Jamestown 1607 and stepped through to see her wearing one of his old shirts as a nightgown. Hello Honovi dear Shenandoah said using the Indian name she had given Harry when she had seen him perform the Patronus Charm for one of his DADA classes she had said that in the Hopi Indian tongue his nickname meant Strong Deer. You did'nt run into Kolichiyaw in the halls did you Kolichiyaw meaning The Skunk was the nickname that she had given Snape after he had discovered Harry's coming and going from her bedroom and had ran to tell Dumbledore like Harry was still one of the students. It was no secret that although they no longer hated one another Harry and Severus still had their differences and sometimes it seemed that Snape forgotten that Harry was a grown man a Professor and the most powerfull wizard alive he was no longer a timid eleven year old who could be bullied by the hatefull Potions Master.

Harry took his fiance' in his arms and held her he had'nt yet given any thought as to what affect all this would have on their relationship or their wedding plans they had planned on getting married in less than a month over the Christmas break but now he wondered should they would she even still want to. Shenandoah he asked how do you feel about all this do you still want to be with me? Of course you big silly she answered I love you and I still want to be Mrs. Potter so you better not try and back out on this now besides Molly, Ginny, Luna and Hermione would choke you they've all worked so hard helping me get the whole thing planned no we had better go through with it or face the wrath of Molly Weasley and Crew I think I'd rather face the Source to be honest she said with a teasing grin.Yeah your right about that Harry said with a smile before planting a kiss on her full lips. Harry was glad she still wanted him he was madly in love with her and just about everything about her turned him on he loved her long raven colored hair her dark almost black eyes her copper colored skin. He loved her petite but shapely body her heart shaped face with it's high cheekbones and button nose he loved her laugh her voice her smell the softness of her hands he loved it all. Harry picked her up and carried her to the bed making her laugh and playfully swat at him. Harry Potter you put me down this instant she said in mock outrage. Harry droped her onto the four poster bed before jumping onto it himself an hour and a half later a tired but contented Harry Potter pulled his fiance' into his arms and gave her a goodnight kiss and telling her he loved her both of them slipped into a peacefull sleep both still feeling the afterglow of the previous hours activities.

Several peacefull hours passed before Harry began to have another nightmare once again Harry could see that he was in hell but now it seemed that Voldemort was very happy he was rewarding some of his most faithfull Death Eaters who had been killed during the war Harry could recognize the faces of Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lastrange, and Petter Pettigrew among others. Harry had thought he would never have to see the faces of these three again after having personally killed all three of them during the war it was not something Harry was proud of but by his last year at Hogwarts he had learned to use the _Avada Kedavara_ the killing curse he had only used it in the kill or be killed compacity though he had never taken the life of anyone unless he was faced with no other option. Harry was glad that after finding the Breath of Life spell only weeks before the final battle that he would never have to use _Avada Kedavara_ again he had succeded in finding it's counter curse _Spiritus Anima _the breath of life spell and the spell he had used to send Voldemort's soul to hell the _Spiritus Edeme Infurnus_ the banishing curse. But he was seeing them once again in his nightmare and Voldemort was rewaeding them for their loyalty by making them Darklighters Harry's scar was burning his head ached as if someone was crushing his head in a vice he was pouring sweat he could'nt breath this was worse than when Voldemort had tried to possess him at the end of his fifth year when Voldemort and Dumbledore had fought. Harry screamed with every ounce of his being I'am dieing he thought this is it he's killing me in my sleep Harry gasped for breath thrashing violently in the bed despairate to wake up when he finally felt arms around him and could make out the paniced voice of Shenandoah over the pounding of his own heartbeat in is ears. Harry felt something warm and wet streaming down his face that smelled salty and metallic and realised that his scar was bleeding. Shenandoah was yelling for Prue. Harry finally finding his voice let out a weak cry calling for his Whitelighter. A orb of blue and white sparks decended from the cieling and Prue ran to the bedside gently pushing Shenandoah out of her way putting both of her hands over Harry's forehead a golden glowing light formed over Harry's forehead while a since of peace and calm came over him his breathing slowed back to normal his heartbeat slowed back down the pain left his head and and his scar quit bleeding. Harry opened his eyes feeling oddly wonderfull as if the events of the past twenty minutes or so had never happened. He sat up blinking looking into the eyes of his new Whitelighter WOW was all he could manage at first which brought a smile to her face and then a few moments later Harry remembered his manners and said thank you you saved me just then I think the bastard was trying to kill me in my sleep. You're very welcome Prue said besides it all in a days work being a Whitelighter and all I mean I hope you don't make a habit of this but then again when I was alive me and my sisters kept Leo pretty busy so I can't really fuss at you now can I but I have been forwarned that you have a knack for finding trouble don't you. Not really Harry said I don't go looking for trouble it always seems to find me. With this she laughed Yeah I know the feeling me and my sisters kinda had the same problem. So she said looking from Harry to Shenandoah should I let you two get dressed and then have Leo orb in it's already five in the morning I figure you to could get a shower get dressed pack what you need for about a week and then we could all head down to breakfast where you to could give Tonks and Lupin your lesson plan for the week. Yeah but won't we be waking your sisters up said Shenandoah I mean were several time zones ahead of them. No not right now there has been alot of demon activity and right now their trying to protect an innocent Paige is brewing up a potion while Piper and Leo are looking through The Book of Shadows and Pheobe is trying to keep their newest innocent company.

Three hours later Harry and Shenandoah had just finished breakfast with Dumbledore, Tonks and Remus Lupin when Leo and Prue orbed back in. So all packed and ready to go asked Prue. Yeah sure were all set said Harry. With that Leo instructed them to all hold hands Harry felt a tingle then something pull at him he braced himself for the fall that usually occured with floo powder and port-keys but found that when he was next aware of where he was he seemed to be standing in the attic of a rather old house. A dark haired witch who was holding a baby and a red head who was bent over a very old book looked up at them in surprise Harry noticed another young woman standing in the corner she had short hair and a big smile. Prue it's so good to see you she said running to embrace Harry's new Whitelighter. Leo was the first to speak. Well I guess I should make the introductions Shenandoah you already know everybody but Piper, Paige, Pheobe this is Harry Potter the most powerfull wizard of his our time he is the one who last defeated the new Source only he was known as Lord Voldemort then and was only a evil wizard hell bent on taking over the wizarding world. Harry here was only seventeen years old then. Wow impressive said the red headed witch. Thats Paige said Leo. Paige leaned in to shake hands with Harry and the one holding the baby is my wife Piper the baby is our son Chris Piper waved and said nice to meet you Harry and over there in the corner still hugging the stuffing out of her sister is Pheobe. Hiya said Pheobe blushing sorry did'nt mean to ignore you there it's just so great being able to see Prue again. I completely understand said Harry with a smile. Well I guess I should be showing you and Shenandoah to your room said Piper and you all could probably do with some breakfast also. Ah well we kinda ate before we left England but thank you anyways said Harry. Well then would you at least like a cup of coffee or should I make that tea seeing as how your Brittish and all.

Yeah sure a cup of tea sounds great Harry said as he and Shenandoah followed Piper to the guest bedroom. Beautifull home you have here said Harry looking around the old Victorian manor. Thanks said Piper The Manor has been in the Haliwell family for generations.

Two hours later over tea and a few blueberry muffins that Piper had insisted that they try which turned out to be delicious. Harry and the Charmed Ones had gotten to know each other well the had exchanged life stories and talked about magic and old battles with all sorts of evil he had learned about Wicca as opossed to traditional Witchcraft and Wizardry he had learned about each of the Charmed Ones special powers he had listened as they got caught up on what Shenandoah had been up to since taking the teaching position at Hogwarts and then he listened as the sisters had a reunion of sorts with Prue.

Harry was the first to notice the shower of blue and white sparks that signal a whitelighter was orbing in. It was'nt untill the figure holding a toddler turned to speak to Piper that Harry's heart lept into his throat it was his mother. She looked just the same as she had looked in the pictures that Hagrid and Sirius had given him Harry could feel the tears welling up in his eyes his mother set the toddler down before walking over and pulling Harry into a big bear hug Harry my darling you don't know how long I've wanted to do this I've missed you so much my baby well your not a baby anymore but your still my son and I love you she said and I am so proud of you. Harry could'nt help it he held onto his mother for dear life I love you mum he whispered I've missed you so much but where's dad oh he's busy right now but he'll pop in to see you very soon I know she said with a twinkle in her eyes. It was then that Harry looked up and noticed Shenandoah and the Charmed Ones all had tears in their eyes while Leo and Prue had angelic smiles on their faces. Lily looked at Shenandoah so I finally get to meet the girl that has made my son so happy come her and give me a hug your going to be family soon enough. Shenandoah got up and gave Harry's mum a hug when another orb decended from the cieling and materialized into Harry's father James who pulled his son into a tight bear hug and ruffled his hair as if Harry were still a small boy hey son he said it's so good to get to be with you again me and your mum have watched you for years and so many times we have wished we could do this we love you son and we're so proud of you. he said giving his son yet another big hug Harry just whipered I love ya dad and I've missed you like crazy. So James said this is my soon to be daughter in law I see you inherited my good taste quite a looker you got there smart too beauty, brains treats you like a king you got yourelf a good one there Harry don't ever let this one get away, He said before giving Shenandoah a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then pulling away James looked at his son and said by the way Harry could you tell Padfoot and Moony that Prongs said hello and tell Severus I still think he's a greasy git no seriously tell him I said hello too and tell Dumbledore and the Weasleys that Lily and I really apprecaite them watching out for you.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Harry finally getting to know his parents Shenandoah, Leo, Prue and the Charmed Ones for the most part let them have their time together seeing that it was long overdue.

Authors note well thats chapter two hope you liked it. I hope I did'nt confuse anyone with the two new spells I made up their just my idea of how Harry could have got rid of Voldie I hope I got the Latin right anywho I will be working Buffy into the next chapter and then some of the other HP characters will start to make appearances too see ya later I'll try to update every other day or two thanks for the reviews


End file.
